The present invention pertains generally to portable containers for a workman's tools.
The performance of work in the field by mechanics, electricians and others often necessitates the carrying of a number of tools and parts. Conventional hand carried tool boxes do not separate the tools from one another nor do they provide a number of closed storage areas for small parts. Accordingly a considerable amount of time may be lost on a job by reason of the tradesman having to make repeated trips to his vehicle for tools and parts. Further time may be spent in sorting through a tool box for a sought after tool or part. Lastly, a tool box of standard configuration does not provide a sitting surface for use by the worker during performance of the job at hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,243 shows circular inserts or rings for placement in a bucket which are shaped for tool reception. U.S. Pat. No. 1,249,439 discloses a tool box of circular shape with vertical leaf springs for tool engagement. U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,472 shows an apron with tool receiving pockets for external suspension about a bucket.